The invention relates to a rod shaped thermometer which is insertable between two lamella of a heat exchanger. The thermometer includes a temperature sensitive resistance and attached connectors, the free uninsulated ends of the connectors are separated and insulated from one another by means of a web forming channels for the connectors.
There is a known thermometer of this kind wherein the ends of the connectors are inserted in the channels and the channels are then filled with elastic insulation material. With this arrangement it is difficult to prevent that there is no floating movement of the parts being covered. Furthermore, there is a certain time which elapses after the application of the insulation material until it is solidified, whereby only after a certain timespan can the insulation material projecting over the channel walls be removed by a suitable manufacturing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,385 and German Gebrauchsmuster (Gbm) No. 78 12 561 show prior art thermometers of the type the present invention is concerned with improving the structure and manufacturing process for.
A problem considered by the invention is the simplification and shortening of the manufacturing process of a thermometer of the indicated type, whereby simultaneously it will also be assured that a shifting or migration of the parts to be covered towards the outside does not occur.
For solving this problem, there is proposed a thermometer of the above-indicated kind whereby inventably the channels or grooves are connected by means of a surrounding wall which is so formed in an extrusion manufacturing process to result in a double channeled tube, and wherein the temperature sensitive resistance side is fixedly and permanently connected by a cap shoved on the end of the tube, which cap accommodates a heat conductive filling.
During the attaching procedure of the cap, the non-displaceable portion of the filling material can overflow in the case the cap is provided with a centrally arranged bore.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.